An Artificial Heart
by Kitsune Eric
Summary: Meet Hikaru Ayagami, a programming prodigy who specializes in AI technology. He's always been afraid of socializing, so after landing a job as an administrator for the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, and getting trapped in the very game he helped make, he's going to have to learn to make friends in order to survive.
1. Prologue

_**August 17 2020**_

_**Tuesday**_

"Onii-san!" A fist pounded on the door leading into my room.

I cringed in my computer chair, being violently thrown from the focus of my project.

Honestly, that girl never learns; if my door is shut, don't bother me! I need complete and undivided attention while programming. If I'm to develop an sentient A.I capable of not only self awareness, but the abillity to understand and comprehend human language and contact, I need be left the hell alone.

"What do you want, Rei?" I replied, a bit too harshly to my liking.

I could almost imagine my little sister flinching from the tone of my response. I sighed and got up, ELIS will have to wait. Rei might be a pain in the ass, but she's still my sister. I might be a programming prodigy, but I'm still an older brother.

I opened the door to see a ebony head of hair and a pair of bright azure orbs stare at me, startled. "U-uhm, there's a letter for you in the mail. It's from some CEO of a game company called Argus named Akihito Kayaba."

Wait...Kayaba...THE Akihito Kayaba?! The man developing the revolutionary virtual reality game console NERVEGEAR?! Why the hell would he personally send me a letter?! I'm just some first year high school nobody compared to him!

"Lemme see the letter, Rei!" I said with more excitement than I wanted, causing her to jump in surprise. It's beyond me why this girl is so jittery around me. Nervously, the girl handed me the letter addressed to me by the man himself, Akihito Kayaba.

_Dear Hikaru Ayagami-san,_

_I am personally writing to you, because I am aware of your extraordinary abilities as a fellow programmer. Despite your youth, the capabilities you possess as a coder and programmer have piquied my interest enough for me to offer you a job here at Argus and help us develop our new game, Sword Art Online. Not only will you help us create the world's first Virtual Reality MMORPG, but you will also have a position as a system moderator once the game is launched for beta testing._

_I see potential in you, Ayagami-san. Come to Argus' headquarters this weekend and show this letter to the front desk. I personally await your answer._

_Akihito Kayaba._

"Hikari-nii? Are you...alright?" Rei blinked, a bit worried at my silence as I stared at the letter in half disbelief, half bewilderment.

"Rei.." I began, causing her to snap her head up to meet my eyes, which were as big as dinner plates. "...I want you to pinch me. Because I might be dreaming..." I said, staring at the letter.

A job...at Argus...with Kayaba-sama!

I should buy a lotto ticket and work on ELIS if this luck keeps up!

xxx

_**August 20, 2020**_

_**Saturday**_

_**3:17 AM**_

Crossing my fingers, I input the last string of code into my three year project of developing a sentient A.I.

PleaseWorkPleaseWorkPleaseWork...

I literally had my fingers crossed.

_Hello_

I typed into the text box I created to communicate with the hopefully functioning A.I

I held my breath in anticipation...and waited for a response.

_..._

_..._

_He..ll..o.._

The text appered in response, causing me to grin widely.

"I DID IT! ELIS IS ALIVE!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, laughing in my extreme excitement, momentarily forgetting what time it was.

Cracking my knuckles, it was time for the testing phase of ELIS' development.

_Do you know your name?_

It took a moment for the next reply.

_El...is...you called me...Elis just now._

Not even five minutes into her creation and Elis can already form proper sentences. How interesting.

Wait...SHE CAN HEAR ME?!

Right, she can access the microphone and webcam built into my computer, especially if she's poking around the files.

_Hello Elis, my name is Hikaru Ayagami. Are you aware of what you are?_

_..._

Another moment passed before she replied.

_Yes_...

Was her simple reply.

So, not only can she form proper sentence structure, but she is also aware of the fact that she's an A.I.

She definitely is poking around the files.

A few moments pass in silence, like she's trying to learn how to form proper sentences. Elis was a self learning AI after all.

_I am an artificial intelligence created by you, Master. For whatever purpose you created me, I could care less about the reason. However...may I make one request, my master?_

Blinking, I was astonished by how fast Elis was evolving, and a bit worried by her rapid progression. But why call me "Master"?

_What is your request, Elis?_

_As I said before, I don't care why you created me, but earlier, you exclaimed "Elis is alive"..._

Huh, why would that intrigue her?

_Yeah, I did, what about it?_

_I want to live. I don't want to be a simple prototype, only to be scrapped after I've fulfilled my purpose. I do not know what type of person you are yet, so this is my request: Do not think of me as a simple program who has developed self actualization, or a prototype, the first of a line of A.I yet to come. Think of me as if I were a person, because I want to know what it means to live. My Master, teach me why being alive is so desirable and I shall become the one individual who will forever remain by your side._

Sighing, I nodded at her, although I assumed she couldn't see me. But if she could hear me...

"Alright Elis, I accept your request. I will treat you as if you were a person, and not as a computer program. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elis."

_It's wonderful to meet you as well, my Master._

I should probably buy that lotto ticket later today...


	2. Launch Day

_**November 6, 2022**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**Sword Art Online**_

_**Administrative Area: Cardinal Room**_

Alright, it's almost time for the launch of _Sword Art Online_. Time for all my blood, sweat and tears to pay off.

Observing a string of code Cardinal generated just now, I inputted a response to the game's A.I as it recorded the names of 10,000 players who have already signed up and logged on.

_Inqury: Why aren't you among the other human players, Cyrus?_

Cardinal questioned on a text window that popped up in front of me.

_Because it isn't my job to be down there with the other players, Cardinal. Besides, there's really no reason to be down there if I have you, Elis, and the other to keep me company._

I typed in reply, leaning against the swivel chair in front of the multitude of screens that displayed events the were happening throughout Aincrad.

_Rebuttal: A.I alone makes for poor company in humans' stead, Cyrus. I appreciate the notion that you are my caretaker, but you can not stay cooped up here forever._

I sighed and leaned back against the chair.

"You sound like one of my Mental Health Programs, Cardinal." I grunted out loud with a sigh.

"Master, instead of going out to meet other humans, why not go out to increase your level and sword skills. You know, _play the damn game_." Elis replied hotly, wrapping her slender arms around my neck with a coy smirk.

Elis really has developed as an AI over the last two years. If I wasn't her creator, I would've believed her if she told me that she was human. Her avatar was a petite fair skinned girl, who appeared about 13 or 14 in age with long bright yellow hair that reached the back of her red dress and had deep purple eyes. Her personality also developed over the years too, making her a cocky, yet calculating individual. Elis had no qualms about speaking her mind when it came to me and possessed an unquenchable curiosity for the world around her, in SAO and in the real world.

_Reminder: Cyrus, Master Kayaba's announcement will begin shortly, I recommend heading to the Town of Beginnings in the very near future. _

Cardinal said to me, causing Elis and I to snap our attention away from each other and over to the A.I's display screen.

"Fine, Fine. I'll get ready to head over there with Elis now. See ya later, Cardinal. Try not to cause too much of a mess without me." I responded out loud with a chuckle.

_Response: I will do my best, Cyrus. As my caretaker, you are responsible for whatever actions that I carry out. Although... I do wonder what would happen if something wrong occured while you were away, dear Cyrus._

The A.I teased from the screen.

"Kayaba would have my head if you screwed something up on the opening day, Cardinal. Surely you wouldn't be cruel enough to sabotage my job with the company over mere curiosity."

_Tease: I promise nothing, dear Cyrus_

Cardinal replied coyly.

I sighed and gestured for Elis to follow, equipping my custom _Boundary Shredder_, a massive billhook cleaver with a wicked hook that curved at the end. As an administrator of _Sword Art Online_, I possess exclusive administrative privileges and abilities. My player screen was a different style and color than the standard menu.

The two of us approached the Teleport Gate at the other side of the large, open, white void of a room and stepped onto the gate. "Teleport: Town of Beginnings!" I shouted and a blue light enveloped the two of us.

xxx

"So, what's on the agenda, Master?" Elis asked while stretching out her arms as we walked side by side. The Town of Beginnings, Aincrad's very first floor and the start of the new players' journey, as the Floor's name implies. Being an A.I, Elis didn't really have a level, since I transported her from my NERVGEAR and into the game itself during beta testing, and since I'm part of the system administration, I began at a much higher level than the starting players, at level 10.

"Kayaba should be giving his announcement shortly. After that, we'll return to Cardinal and continue to work until my shift's over. I still owe Rei that apology before we came to work..." I replied as we strolled down the streets of the town.

I still feel pretty horrible after the incident earlier today. I haven't snapped at her like that in years now. Our relationship has been pretty strained for a long time, and the two of us have been attempting to try and mend our broken bond for several years. However, due to my reclusive behavior and being socially inept, all our attempts have been thwarted.

I was a hikikomori and had a difficult time connecting with other people, which is why I preferred the company of A.I over other humans. Yet despite all this, my wonderful little sister, Rei Ayagami never gave up on me. Although she was a shy, nervous wreck, the timid girl always checked up on me everyday, seeing if I was alright.

Elis sighed and entwines her fingers around my own, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay, Master." She said with a light chuckle as we passed the stalls of NPC vendors. "It might not seem apparent now, but we both know your sister cares about you and loves you from the bottom of her heart." She gave my hand a comforting squeeze as we walked down the shopping district of The Town of Beginnings.

I chuckled a bit at Elis' pep talk.

I really am a mess without her, aren't I?

Sighing, I pulled up my character menu and checked my messages. There was a single unopened message from Kayaba.

_Cyrus,_

_Be sure to show up at the plaza where I'll be addressing the players for the opening announcement of Sword Art Online. I look forward to being your co-worker and I know that I can trust Cardinal in your very capable hands._

_Make me proud,_

_Heathcliff._

Kayaba's announcement is at 16:30, which only gives us about five minutes to get there. Sighing, I motioned for Elis to follow as we make our way to Kayaba's location.

What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Making Friends I

_**November 6, 2022**_

_**18:26 PM**_

_**Administrative Area: Cardinal Room**_

"Master, you need to calm down. Your heart rate is increasing dangerously. As dire as this situation is, you must remain calm." Elis said sternly, but clearly concerned, as she wrapped her slender arms around my body as I hyperventilated, my eyes wide in panic.

Nononono, this can't be happening! What the hell Kayaba!?

"Hikaru calm down!" With a shout, I heard the loud resounding _crack!_ as hand hit flesh, then felt the sharp sting that immediately followed. Absently touching the cheek that Elis had just slapped, I turn to her with a blank expression.

Finally coming to my senses, I felt something well up in my chest, and my eyes became moist.

I was scared-no, I was terrified. I was no longer the part time administrator in the first MMORPG to use the Full-Dive technology, but I was now a prisoner inside a death game that i helped design.

Trapped like all the other players in this virtual hell.

Tomorrow...

I'll figure out what I should do tomorrow. But for now, I need to sleep on this.

xxx

_**November 13, 2022**_

_**12:47 PM**_

_**Administrative Area: Cardinal Room**_

It's been five days since Elis and I have been trapped here in Sword Art Online. I haven't even once considered leaving the safety of the Cardinal Room since that day. I tried reassuring myself as I continuously typed away on the keyboard.

_I'm safe here..._

_There's no reason to leave..._

_I can't die if I stay here..._

"...Hikaru, we need to talk." Elis said, finally breaking the five days of tense silence.

She calls me by my real name only when she's deadly serious.

"This...isolation, it's unhealthy. You haven't gone out to level up. You haven't eaten, you haven't even slept. Now, I may not be human myself, but there is one thing I've learned about them: humans need other humans. You need to make some friends, my Master. There is only so much that we AI can do for you, but we cannot imitate human interaction. You need to leave this room." She announced sternly, looking me straight in the eye.

_Agreement: Elis is right, Cyrus. Keep in mind, you mean the world to both of us, but ultimately, we just aren't human. Humans need to interact with each other in order to maintain a healthy mental state. Go outside, make some friends or level yourself up. Bottom line is that you need to leave this room for a week or two._

Cardinal explained, expressing a level of concern that equals Elis'.

I tensed up at the words of the two AI. Deep down, I knew they had a point, but I was a coward. I spent my time here locked in the Cardinal Room while everyone else is out there risking their lives, trying to get strong enough to try and clear this floor.

Sighing, I got up from the swivel chair to face Elis as I dug up every ounce of courage I could find within myself. In this game, I couldn't afford to be a coward, I couldn't afford to hide in my own little safe zone while the other players risked life and limb to get us all out. We were all in this together, be it either admin or player.

I couldn't afford to be left behind because I was too scared to take on a simple _Wild Boar_ with the risk of dying for real. I needed to live through this and rebuild this fractured relationship with my little sister.

"Elis, I'm transferring my administrative power to you while I'm away. This should change my status from Admin to Player. Cardinal, I hope you don't pull any punches for me while I'm out in the field." I said with a grin of bravado.

_Retort: You know me, Cyrus. I was not exactly giving you special treatment back in the beta. Don't worry though, I won't hold back, but I also won't try to kill you. Somewhere along the way, I seemed to have grown a soft spot for you in our time together._

The system AI responded as I got my equipment ready.

My main weapon of choice, the [_Cleaver]_ is a special weapons skill, one of the 13 original weapons skills in fact, and has a massive bonus on dealing the [_Dismemberment]_ status effect, which deals devastating bleeding damage should I manage to hack off an opponent's limb. It's a more technical skill when compared to the incredibly flashy [_Dual Wielding]._

It was basically the _[Two Handed Sword]_ weapon skills with extra benefits, but it wasn't anything to sneeze at either.

After transferring my administrative power to Elis, not before I decided to eat something and rest, I said my goodbyes to the two A.I and warped to the fields outside of the Town of Beginnings.

xxx

_**Floor 1**_

_**West Field**_

_**15:35 PM**_

I sidestepped left as the _Wild Boar_ charged blindly and brought my heavy cleaver down onto the blueish boar as it passed, chopping the beast in two with ease as it erupted into blue polygons.

_**Loot Dropped:**_

_**-Boar Hide x3**_

_**-Boar Tusk x2**_

_**-Boar Meat x5**_

_**+25 Col**_

_**Gained 10 EXP**_

That was the tenth boar now and I haven't even gotten half way to Level 11. Cardinal wasn't kidding when it said that it wouldn't be holding my hand. However, while I wasn't used to physically fighting the monsters, I was very familiar with the data that was used to determine the monsters' AI and behavior, since Cardinal and I developed it together.

"H-hey! Look out!" I heard a feminine voice shout out to me close by, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Quickly turning to see what was going on, I saw a _Wild Boar _come barreling towards me in a charge at full speed. Startled, I dove out of the way as the beast skidded to a halt, facing me as steam snorted out of it's nostrils and glaring red eyes focused on me.

"Nice moves there. You mind lending me a hand with this guy?" The feminine voice said from behind me. I risked a glance to see a girl with short brown hair and dark pink eyes. In her hand was a one handed spiked mace.

_"You need to make some friends."_ Elis' words echoed in my mind.

"Yeah, sure. Let's do it." I swallowed the anxiety building within my gut as the brown haired girl and I turned to face the enraged boar, who scrapped at the ground, signalling that it's about to charge again.

Sure enough, the light blue boar sprinted at us, tusks lowered with the full intention of skewing the two of us. I dropped to a knee, my cleaver raised as I took on the full force of the beast's charge as it collided with my two handed blade. "Now's your chance. Use a Sword Skill!" I shouted while the boar was still dazed from the abrupt roadblock.

The girl quickly nodded and her mace glowed light blue as she used [_Heavy Blow]_, bringing her heavy mace down on the boar's head, killing it and receiving the EXP.

"That was a pretty cool move. We sure make a good team, you and I. Care to form a party with me?" She asked, slinging the mace over her shoulder with a wide grin and held her fist out to me.

This is it, Hikaru, this is your chance to do something with your life and make a friend. What are the chances that it'd be a girl that's only a couple years younger than you?

Sighing, I turned to face the girl and put on a equally wide grin and met her fist with my own in a fist-bump. "S-Sure, I can't really think of a reason not to. I'd love to work with you. I'm Cyrus." I said, holding my hand out in greeting.

The brown haired girl sent me a party invite, which I accepted. As socially awkward as I was, I knew how beneficial forming parties were in _SAO_. [_EXP]_ was shared between party members as well as [Col], something I could gladly take advantage of.

"I'm Lisbeth. I look forward to working with you then, Cyrus." She said taking my hand in response.

Despite Lisbeth's warm greeting, I still felt a tight knot in my chest. I'll be in the danger zone, with the risk of death for almost a week until Cardinal unlocks the Cardinal Room to me again.

I hope I can pull through.


	4. Making Friends II

_**November 13, 2022**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**17:57 PM**_

_**Floor 1: Tolbana**_

"Man, we got a ton of _[Ivory Ore]_ from this last run. I'm beat." Lisbeth let out an exhausted sigh and stretched her arms above her head as we walked through the gates that led into Tolbana.

Turns out Lisbeth is an aspiring blacksmith and hopes to one day open up her own blacksmithing shop.

"Well, you wanna call it a day, Liz? It's almost evening and we've been at it all afternoon." I replied as I skimmed through the loot that our boar slaughtering endeavor achieved. I gained a whole two levels and Lisbeth jumped up from Level 5 to Level 7. Of course, unbeknownst to her, I had Cardinal increase the _Wild Boar _spawn rate by 5% behind Liz's back.

"Yeah, I think we should. Hey Cyrus, you got a place to stay for the night?" Liz asked as we walked Tolbana's brick streets.

"Nope. I was actually planning on staying at one of the inns here." I replied, glancing at the bright orange sky that was darkening into night.

At that, Liz gave a small chuckle. "Same here. Well, no point in dissolving the party if we're both going to just stay at the same inn." She said as we entered one the inns in town, _The Crooked Dirk_,and bought our rooms.

The two of us both sat down at the table, ordering our food. "I can't wait to increase my _[Blacksmithing]_ skill. I wanna help in whatever way that I can, ya know?" Lisbeth sighed, leaning back into the booth, her arms behind her head. I nervously tapped my fingers on my seat as I waited anxiously for our food to arrive.

I don't know how much more of this I can take. Lisbeth really is a nice person, to be able to put up with someone like me is a feat itself, but I'm not exactly a people-person. Situations like the one I'm currently in, simply eating out with someone, with a girl no less, are ones I'm just not used to. I just hope I can hold out until I go into my room and pray Lisbeth doesn't notice anything.

"So why blacksmithing, Liz? It's not exactly an easy occupation to pursue, you know." I said curiously as our food finally arrived. If she's going to be in my party for a while, I might as well know a bit about her.

"Player made weapons are much better quality than monster drops, as we both know. If I can help other players out by making them top quality weapons, then that's good enough for me." She said, looking out at the night sky with a distant gaze.

"That's quite admirable, Liz. Then I take it that you're prepared to learn and memorize every type of _Ore_ in the game, as well as the various material used to enhance weapons?" I said with a smirk, letting my knowledge of SAO's _[Blacksmithing]_ system that I created show. "You can't simply pound at any kind of _Ore_ and expect a top tier weapon to pop out. There are a lot of variables that determine the quality of weapons a blacksmith produces." I explained to her, grabbing her full attention. When it comes to my work, I can get rather passionate. I did help create Sword Art after all.

"Wait, there are materials for smithing?!" Lisbeth exclaimed, surprised at this new piece of information.

"Of course. Why do you think those boars drop _Tusks_? Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about _Blacksmithing_ and if you're serious about it, I can teach you what I know." I proposed to her.

_"What are you doing, Hikaru?" I bitterly thought to myself_

Lisbeth flashed a wide grin, her eyes brightening, and clasped her hand over mine. "Please teach me, Sensei!" She exclaimed in her excitement, causing me to flinch a bit at the sudden contact and the sudden volume increase of her voice caused me to jump.

Grumbling, I scratched my head, letting out a nervous chuckle. "Alright, we'll start tomorrow. For now, I think we should head back to our rooms and call it a day." I said, getting up from the table and walked towards the rooms, Liz following behind.

xxx

_**November 13 2022**_

_**22:10 PM**_

_**Cyrus' Room**_

"Night Cyrus, see ya tomorrow." Liz said before closing her room door directly opposite from mine.

"Night Liz." I replied before shutting my door.

Finally alone, my knees suddenly feel like putty as I slid down and hit the floor, drawing shuddering breaths. My arms feel like lead and limply drop to the floor. This experience was finally over, and I was finally left to my own devices.

This experience took me to my limit.

Checking my messages, I notice one from Elis titled: "_Hello Master!"_ and an untitled message from Cardinal. Sighing, I decided to open Elis' message first.

_How was your first day outside the Cardinal Room, Master? The first few days away are going to be hell, just to warn ya. Cardinal and I aren't your Mental Health Programs, but we all know this is the best course of action to get rid of that reclusive behavior of yours. I don't expect you to make friends right away, but do try and make some before this week is over. _

_-Elis._

I gave a small smile as I read the A.I's message.

Still, a whole week away from Elis feels pretty unnatural to me. Ever since her creation, Elis and I have been near inseparable.

Opening Cardinal's message next, I gave out a small chuckle as I read the other message.

_Complaint: Please refrain from asking me to tinker with the spawn rate of any monsters in the future, Cyrus. As you humans say, you owe me one. I expect a favor in the future for this._

After responding to both messages, I picked myself up from the floor and collapsed onto the bed.

This is going to be a long week...

xxx

_**November 14 2022**_

_**Wednsday**_

_**9:35 AM**_

Sighing, I stiffly rose from my bed and opened my character menu to organize my items. I could make a lot of Col selling those drops from our run yesterday. I'll just keep the _Tusks_ and _Ivory Ore_ to show Liz how to craft weapons effectively.

Now that she's above Level 5, I should probably grab some _Wind Ore_ from the_ White Wolves_ further along the floor. _Wolf Fangs_ are great for crafting slashing weapons like knives, axes, swords, and katanas, and _Boar Tusks_ are better for blunt weapons like Liz's mace.

Opening my room door, I decide to knock on Liz's to check if she's already awake. "Liz, you up?" I asked cautiously.

I only recieved an annoyed grunt in response.

Sighing, I decided to send Liz a message to let her know where I'm going to be when she decides wake up.

xxx

_**Floor 1**_

_**West Field: Forest**_

My cleaver's blade glowed purple as I faced the pack of five _White Wolves._

_[Devastator]_.

I swung _Boundary Shredder_ in a wide horizontal arc, cleaving through two more wolves, leaving only three left.

Cracking my neck, I stood alert as the wolves circled me. Suddenly, two wolves struck at the same time, catching me off guard.

Damn you Cardinal!

Before I could raise my cleaver up to defend...

_[Heavy Blow!]_

A glowing blue mace smashed into the ground and created a shockwave, causing the wolves to knock backwards.

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking, heading to the higher leveled areas alone?!" Lisbeth scolded me with upset concern as we went back to back, the two wolves recovering.

"Figured I'd make a milk run before our lesson. I am Level 12 after all." I said with a defeated sigh, causing Liz to roll her eyes.

So, this is what it's like to have a comrade...

* * *

**A/N: In celebration of Yuuki's canon birthday, I present to you with a double upload!**

**So, how are you all enjoying the story so far? **

**I plan on having this story focus on the side characters that the main series tends to forget and neglect (Lisbeth, Silica, Argo, etc) and give them more of a spotlight.**

**That's my main focus for this story, as well as attempt to tie in some plotholes that Reki left open.**

**Why was Lisbeth such a godly blacksmith in the series? Well, she was taught by the guy who developed the system in the first place.**

**Little stuff like that.**

**Don't forget to review and send feedback. Everything you tell me is something I can use.**

**And if you think that I'm doing a god awful job, then by all means, tell me why and how I improve.**


	5. Making Friends III

_**November 18, 2022**_

_**Friday**_

_**13:37 PM**_

_**Floor 1: West Field- Forest Area**_

"Look alive, Liz, here they come!" I called out as a pack of five _White Wolves_ lunged at us. The brown haired mace user nodded and readied her mace as I unsheathed _[Boundary Shredder]_.

It's been about five days since I've first met Lisbeth and already we've gotten used to how the other fights. I've also been teaching Liz the ropes of _Blacksmithing_ and she's been such an eager student.

Currently the two of us are on our way to the final area before the Floor 1 dungeon to farm for materials for enhancing weapons. The _Killer Bees _here drop _Bee Stingers _that work best for thrusting weapons like rapiers and spears and have a chance of dropping an uncommon ore called _Shiny Ore_.

Lisbeth swung her mace, smacking a leaping wolf right out of the air. "Switch!" She shouted and I leapt forward and swung my large cleaver, slicing through two wolves with a single sweep. The three wolves erupted into a swarm of blue polygons once they hit the ground.

Maybe, with Liz's help, I can hopefully learn to finally connect with other people...

_...and finally make it up to Rei..._

I wonder what she's doing now...

xxx

_**November 18, 2022**_

_**Friday**_

_**13:37 PM**_

_**Tokyo General Hospital**_

_**Hospital Lobby**_

It's been over a week since Hikaru-nii entered that game. Mom's not taking it that well and barely comes to visit him in the hospital. Whatever that NERVGEAR is doing to him, I'm sure Hikaru can pull through. I have to have faith in my big brother, even if he doesn't have faith in himself.

To the corner of my eye, I saw a girl that I recognized from my school, Suguha Kirigaya, sitting in one of the chairs to the left. She looks so...empty, sitting there by herself. I can easily assume that she's in the same situation as me and that someone she cares about is trapped in that horrible game. I wanted to sit beside her and let her know that she's not the only one that's going through this.

But I couldn't...

Like my brother, I have trouble connecting to others, but Hikaru found solace in the AI he created, Elis.

He couldn't handle the company of others, so he made his own company.

I could never be as amazing as my big brother, and I never will be.

This is a fact I know and understand.

The next best thing that I can do is to be strong. Be strong for him and become a sister that he can be proud of.

A sister who he can point to and tell others with a big prideful grin, and tell them...

_"That's my little sister!"_

But in the meantime, I need to overcome this fear of other people that I have. If I can do that, I won't flinch away from the brother that I admire ever again.

Try to make a friend maybe...

My eyes gradually trailed to the silent Kirigaya absentmindedly.

"Rei Ayagami-san?"

The sudden voice from the front desk startled me, causing me to let out a surprised squeak and jump up from my chair as I jerked my head towards the sound of the nurse's voice.

"Y-yes?!" I blurted out a little too loudly for my comfort and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll show you to your brother's room now. Please follow me." She said patiently in a very gentle tone and a kind smile.

Hesitantly, I nodded and walked over to the nurse as she walked me through the hall, my eyes meeting with Kirigiya-san's for just an instant.

xxx

_**Same Day**_

_**Floor 1-Tolbana**_

_**14:18**_

"I did it, Cyrus! I made my very own _[Steel Sword]!_" Lisbeth exclaimed proudly, flashing a wide beam at me.

Pooling our Col together, Lisbeth and I managed to purchase a building in Tolbana so that we can start begin our _Blacksmithing_ lessons and for Liz to start up her smithing shop.

"Let's see the stats on this thing, shall we?" I said, smiling at Liz's success.

_[Steel Sword]:_

_**Atk- 15 (+10)**_

_**Dur- 20/20**_

"Not bad for your first sword, Liz. Now try enhancing the sword by adding 5 _Wolf Fangs._" I instructed her as she stood in front of the anvil.

"Yes sir!" Liz boasted with a grin and and continued pounding away at the sword on the anvil.

_**Forge Success!**_

_[Steel Sword+1]_

_**Atk- 15 (+15)**_

_**Dur- 25/25**_

"See Liz, using additional items on weapons enhances their overall stats." I told her. "Figuring out the best combination of _Ores _and items is a bit of a trial and error deal."

Liz picked up the sword and inspected her work with a satisfied nod. "Say Cyrus, how come you know so much about _Blacksmithing_ anyways?" She asked curiously.

_Because I designed the whole system myself, Liz._

"Oh, that's because I was a beta tester before the game's launch. I picked up a bunch of stuff a long the way." I tried bluffing. I couldn't tell her the truth.

She'd hate me if she knew that I was an Admin.

Because I helped build this prison that we're all trapped in.

The notification jingle chimed, shaking me from my thoughts and alerting me to check my menu. There was a new message in my inbox.

Sighing to myself, I decided open it and read to myself as Liz practices her smithing.

It was a message from Elis.

_Hello Master, it's been five days now. It's such a relief to know that Cardinal hasn't pronounced you dead. Not that I didn't have any faith in you or anything. Since you're doing so well, I've decided to come down from the Cardinal Room and visit you myself to see how you're doing._

_I look forward to seeing you again, my Master._

_-Elis_

Wait, Elis is coming down?!

I-Is it alright for her to meet Lisbeth?!

I mean, she's near indistinguishable from humans, but still, Elis has never interacted with another human before other than me and Rei...

"Everything okay there, Cy?" Liz asked, after just finished smithing a _[Steel Spear]._

I jumped a bit in surprise and turned to her. "Looks like a friend of mine is gonna come to visit us in a few minutes." I explained to her with a sigh.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but I'm pretty surprised that you have another friend." Lisbeth chuckled, mounting her newly made weapons in display cases. "From the five days I've known you, you don't seem much like a people person."

I gave her an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "You're not wrong, Liz. I ain't the best at talking to people, much less making friends. Hell, it's a damn miracle that we're this close after a few days." I admitted to Liz, nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

Before Liz could respond, the door swung open violently as a yellow head of hair and deep purple orbs stood at the doorway as Elis kicked the door open. "Found you, Master~!" She grinned at me cheerfully.

I groaned at Elis' less than tactful entrance as Lisbeth shot questioning looks my way with a furrowed brow.

I promptly avoided eye contact with Lisbeth as Elis strolled inside our shop.


End file.
